


such unimaginable things

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), First Kiss, Getting Together, Keith is Good At Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Season/Series 08 Compliant, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Post-War, Scent Kink, Sparring, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: “Something wrong?”“I just -- I mean, I didn’t know -- that you,” Shiro stammers. His face feels like it’s on fire.“I know you’ve probably never had a one night stand before,Golden Boy, but some of us have needs, okay?”Shiro feels his face pale.“I didn’t mean to sound judgmental,” he says. The last thing he wants Keith to think is that he’s being slut shamed. Keith is an adult -- it’s been obvious for years now.“I guess we’ve never talked about it,” Shiro says, sheepishly. “But I just assumed you were a virgin.”“Oh,” Keith says. “Yeah, that ship sailed years ago.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 322





	such unimaginable things

Shiro can’t remember the last time he was in a bar. Even before Kerberos, he spent so much time working that he rarely went out. It feels strange to go out now when there’s still so much work to be done but everyone keeps telling him he’s earned it, that he works too hard. The Atlas is back on Earth for routine maintenance and there’s nothing he can do but wait until it’s done. 

He grabs a pint of whatever they have on draft and sits at the bar. He knows it’s supposed to be relaxing but mostly he just feels lonely. Shiro had thought about inviting Keith along, but he’d made himself scarce earlier in the day and no one had any idea where he’d gone. Just that he’d “be back later.”

The bathroom is small and poorly lit. There’s a single stall, locked, and a single urinal. Shiro’s pants are still unzipped when he hears the sounds of sex coming from the stall. 

“I didn’t realize it was that kind of bar,” he mumbles to himself as he zips up.

A deep voice groans from within the stall and Shiro sighs as he walks over to wash his hands.

“ _Fuck_.” 

Shiro would know Keith’s voice anywhere. But he can’t imagine that Keith snuck off to have sex in a dive bar. There’s the sound of clothes rustling, pants being zipped and then the door swings open. A tall dark-haired man exits first. He doesn’t even acknowledge Shiro’s existence, just heads straight for the door. And then Keith walks out. He stops in his tracks when he sees Shiro.

“Oh, uh -- hey, Shiro.”

“Keith.” The smell of sex fills the small bathroom. Keith’s hair is a mess. His shirt is rucked up in the back and there’s a bite mark on his neck. Shiro can’t stop _staring_. Keith finishes washing his hands and turns to him.

“Something wrong?”

“I just -- I mean, I didn’t know -- that you,” Shiro stammers. His face feels like it’s on fire. 

“I know you’ve probably never had a one night stand before, _Golden Boy_ , but some of us have needs, okay?”

Shiro feels his face pale. 

“I didn’t mean to sound judgmental,” he says. The last thing he wants Keith to think is that he’s being slut shamed. Keith is an adult -- it’s been obvious for years now. 

“I guess we’ve never talked about it,” Shiro says, sheepishly. “But I just assumed you were a virgin.”

“Oh,” Keith says. “Yeah, that ship sailed years ago.”

\--

Shiro goes to bed early that night. He spends his evening jerking off to thoughts of Keith. It isn't the first time -- and it probably won't be the last -- but somehow the knowledge that Keith has experience changes everything. Shiro wants to know everything. How does he like to be kissed? Touched? What does he look like when he's coming?

It didn't escape Shiro's notice that the man who exited the bathroom stall was about his height and his build.

He lets himself imagine that Keith chose him for that reason -- that he was thinking of Shiro while he was with the stranger. Not that Shiro thinks it's possible. He knows Keith doesn't feel that way about him -- Shiro's given him every opportunity to make a move and Keith's taken none of them.

\--

It's been almost six months since the last time he saw Keith, so when his face shows up on the screen requesting permission to board the Atlas, Shiro is so happy he could cry. He rushes down to the loading bay and Keith is barely out of his ship before Shiro has his arms around him.

Keith laughs as he returns the hug.

"What's the matter, big guy? Did you miss me or something?"

"Shut up, you idiot," Shiro says. "Don't stay away so long next time."

Keith looks a little bashful, eyes cast down as he fiddles with the end of his braid. His hair has gotten so long.

"Come on," Shiro says. He picks up Keith's pack in his prosthetic and winds his other arm around Keith's shoulders. "Atlas has your room all ready for you."

\--

Shiro's hand is wrapped tight around his cock when he gets the message from Keith.

_/Can't sleep, wanna spar?/_

Shiro taps out a reply with his free hand.

_/Sure. Meet you on the training deck in 15/_

He was already thinking of Keith, but now his fantasy shifts to Keith shirtless and sweaty after a workout. Of pressing Keith back against the tiled wall of the shower and kissing him breathless before dropping to his knees. He comes quickly and wipes his hand off on his bed sheets. He pulls his underwear back on and throws on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and heads down to the training deck. 

\--

Shiro is immediately grateful that he finished jerking off before meeting Keith, because he’d probably embarrass himself otherwise. Keith’s hair is tied up in a messy bun, exposing the long line of his neck. He’s wearing a t-shirt so tight it’s practically see through and shorts that are criminally short. 

They warm up together and then spend the first few minutes dancing around each other, neither willing to make the first blow. Eventually, Keith charges at him with everything he has and they grapple for ages, neither able to quite get the upper hand. Finally, Shiro gets him in a chokehold. Keith struggles against him, his hands grasping for purchase on Shiro’s body and -- fuck, why did Shiro think this was a good idea? He might have just gotten off, but that doesn’t change the fact that Keith’s body pressed up against his is turning him on.

In his distraction, his grip must loosen, because suddenly he feels Keith slipping free. He pins Shiro to the mat, his lean, hard body on top of Shiro’s, his hands wrapped around Shiro’s wrists.

“Yield,” Keith says. But his voice is deeper than usual, the word comes out more like a growl than a simple command.

Shiro looks up into his eyes.

“I yield.”

Keith doesn’t move.

“Shiro,” he says. “You smell like sex.”

“I know.” Shiro laughs. Because it’s ridiculous. Keith is literally on top of him and he’s still too cowardly to make a move. “You caught me in the middle of something.”

It takes a moment for realization to dawn on Keith’s face and when it does, his eyes widen and a flush blooms across his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Keith whispers.

“Yeah.”

Keith releases his grip on Shiro’s wrists and his hands slide down to his shoulders. Shiro makes an attempt to push himself up on his elbows, but Keith pushes him back down to the mat.

“ _Shiro._ ”

He bends down, resting his forehead against Shiro’s. Keith’s breath his hot and ragged against Shiro’s face and even this close, Shiro still isn’t ready for it when Keith’s mouth finds his. His lips are chapped but his tongue is insistent as it pushes inside Shiro’s mouth. 

Shiro can’t help reaching up, curling his hands around the back of Keith’s neck. He’s wanted this for so long and now that it’s finally happening there’s no way Shiro can keep from touching. Keith’s skin is sweat-slick beneath his fingers. Shiro is about to slide his hands down, over the the muscles of Keith’s back but before he gets the chance Keith pulls away from him. There’s a look of shock and horror in his eyes and that’s the absolute last thing Shiro wants Keith to feel about their first kiss.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Keith says. He scrambles to his feet.

“Keith, wait. Please.”

But Keith is already out the door. Shiro has waited years for this. Keith never gave up on him, he brought Shiro _back from the dead_. Why he thinks Shiro would give up so easily is beyond him. The door to Keith’s room is locked when Shiro gets there. He raps his knuckles lightly against it and calls Keith’s name.

“Go away, Shiro. I can’t do this right now.”

“Please, I just want to talk,” Shiro pleads.

He can hear indistinct noises from the other side of the door and finally it slides open with a _whoosh_ and Keith yanks him inside by the front of his t-shirt. 

“You’re making a scene,” Keith says. There’s something dark in his voice. It isn’t exactly malicious but it’s definitely -- _something._

“I think after so many years this deserves a scene, don’t you?”

Keith turns away. He rubs his hands over his face. Shiro reaches out a tentative hand to Keith’s shoulder and Keith flinches. Shiro pulls back.

“Can’t we just talk about it?” Shiro asks.

When Keith turns back to look at him, his eyes are bright yellow. Shiro can see his fangs when Keith opens his mouth to speak. 

“I can’t talk to you right now, Shiro. If you stay in this room any longer, I’m going to fuck you.”

Keith’s words go directly to his cock. 

“What?” Shiro stammers.

“I’m -- I’m in heat,” Keith says. He sounds miserable.

“How long has this been going on?” Shiro asks. 

Keith shrugs.

“First one was not long after I joined the Blades,” he says quietly. 

“Keith,” Shiro sighs. He reaches out again and this time Keith doesn’t flinch away. “You could have told me.”

“It’s _embarrassing_ ,” Keith says. “I don’t like not being in control of my body.”

“Come here,” Shiro whispers. And to his surprise, Keith does. He buries his face in Shiro’s chest and as Shiro wraps his arms around him, he can feel Keith breathing in his scent. 

“You smell so good,” Keith whispers against his chest. “Not just like sex -- fuck, Shiro. You smell like home. You always have.”

Shiro slides his prosthetic hand up the back of Keith’s neck, feels him shiver at the sensation of metal on his skin.

“Keith,” Shiro says and Keith looks up at him. His eyes have shifted back to their purple hue, they’re brimming with tears and Shiro can’t stand to see him hurting. He never could. He bends down, gently pressing his mouth to Keith’s. The first kiss is a tentative thing, but when Shiro feels Keith relax beneath his hands, Shiro kisses him the way he’s always wanted to. 

Keith kisses back, his hands fisted in Shiro’s t-shirt. His fangs haven’t fully retracted and he nips at Shiro’s mouth. Shiro gasps at the sensation and -- it’s perfect. His human hand slides down to grope Keith’s ass. Keith backs him up against the nearest wall and grinds against him. His cock is hot and hard against Shiro’s thigh and it takes everything Shiro has not to drop to his knees right then and there.

When they stop to breathe, Keith looks at him with fear in his eyes, the fear of someone who might have just thrown away years of friendship.

“It’s okay,” Shiro says and Keith’s face softens. Because if this is all he’s ever going to get, he wants to make it last. “You can.”

Keith leans in to kiss the column of his throat. 

“Hmm?”

“You can fuck me,” Shiro says. “If that’s what you need.”

Keith freezes. He pushes out of Shiro’s arms, crosses the room and sits down on his bed, head in his hands.

“What’s wrong?”

“What I _need_ , Shiro?” There’s a tremor in his voice and tear streaks down his face. “I don’t want you to _let_ me fuck you like it’s some kind of self-sacrifice. I want you to _want_ me.”

The pieces click together all at once and Shiro’s heart seizes in his chest. He’s been so _stupid._

“What makes you think I don’t want you?” Shiro says. He sits down next to Keith and takes one of his hands in his own, kissing the backs of his knuckles. “I’ve wanted you for so long, Keith. You told me you you loved me once, I’ve been waiting for you to make a move ever since.”

“I -- didn’t think you remembered that.”

“I was never sure if you meant it that way,” Shiro says. He rubs his thumb gently over the back of Keith’s hand. “And I guess I was too afraid to ask.”

“Yeah?” Keith finally turns to look at him, his eyes hopeful.

“Yeah,” Shiro says. He leans forward and kisses Keith’s forehead. “I love you.” And then his mouth. “And I want you.”

“ _Shiro_.” Keith closes his eyes. He takes a few slow breaths and Shiro just watches him. “It’s taking a lot of effort for me to not push you down on this bed and tear your clothes off right now.”

His eyes open and he pulls Shiro’s hand to his crotch. Shiro can’t help but groan when he feels Keith’s cock, hot and hard beneath the fabric of his shorts.

“That offer is still on the table,” Shiro says. “I think we’ve waited long enough.”

\--

Keith wasn’t kidding about ripping his clothes off. Shiro isn’t entirely certain how he’s going to make it back to his quarters when his gym clothes are now shredded on the floor, but that’s a problem for future Shiro. Present Shiro is flat on his back with two of Keith’s fingers inside of him. Shiro has hooked up with a few people since the war ended but he hasn’t been on this side of things in _far_ too long.

“Oh my god, Keith,” Shiro groans. “ _Fuck._ ”

Keith grins at him, his bangs falling into his eyes as he sinks his mouth down over Shiro’s cock. Between Keith’s fingers inside him making his nerve endings light up and his mouth -- _fuck_ , his _mouth_ \-- Shiro’s not sure he’s going to last. He screws his eyes shut tight and takes a breath, trying to control himself. When that doesn’t work, he reaches behind him, covers his face with Keith’s pillow and screams into it. 

“Wow,” Keith says, breathless. There’s spit trailing down his chin and it’s the hottest thing Shiro’s ever seen. “I’ve never made anyone scream like that before.”

Shiro pushes himself up on his elbows.

“I find that hard to believe.”

“From fucking yeah.” Keith presses a kiss to Shiro’s hip and eases his fingers out. “But not just from a blowjob.”

“I can’t believe you became some sort of sex god and I didn’t know about it.”

Keith snorts and presses a kiss to his stomach. 

“Roll over and I’ll show you all about it.”

Shiro groans and does as instructed.

\--

Keith is _definitely_ some kind of sex god. Sure, the way he’s thrusting into Shiro like his life depends on it might be from him being in heat, but the size of his dick and the way it’s filling Shiro up is _all Keith_. 

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith pants. “You feel so _good_.”

Shiro can barely manage to choke out Keith’s name between moans. Keith’s fingers are digging into his ass as his hips slam against him. It’s all Shiro can do to not tear straight into the mattress with his metal fingers. Keith grabs him by his shoulders, pulling him up onto his knees. His cock is driving even deeper into Shiro than before. 

“Can I come inside you?” Keith purrs into his ear.

“Please,” Shiro sobs. He wraps a hand around his cock, jerking himself frantically as Keith pounds into him. 

Keith growls as he comes, sinking his teeth into Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro barely feels the pain, he tips over the edge and spills into his fist, grinding back on Keith’s dick until he goes soft. They collapse onto the bed, a mess of sweaty limbs.

Keith kisses the back of his neck and Shiro reaches back to grab his hand. He laces their fingers together and sighs.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I don’t think so,” Shiro says. Not like he would notice anyway. He’s so high on endorphins right now he feels like he might float away. 

They fall asleep like that, waking up sticky and in Shiro’s case, sore. He has four angry red scratches across his thigh and two puncture marks on his shoulder.

“Fuck,” Keith says. He touches Shiro’s thigh gingerly and looks up with an expression of concern on his face. “I’m sorry. Sometimes my claws come out when I’m in heat.”

“I’m not complaining,” Shiro says.

Keith nuzzles into his neck and kisses the bitemark tenderly.

“Sure you weren’t trying to mark your property?”

Keith buries his face against Shiro’s skin, kissing his way back up to his mouth. His face is flushed when he gets there.

“Not intentionally.”

Shiro snorts and kisses him, a hand tangling in his hair. 

“I’m yours, regardless.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Sheithmas! 🖤❤️


End file.
